


With Ravi's Help

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, angsty, but with a nice ending, ravi knows liv before she dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon on tumblr.<br/>What if Ravi and Liv met before she turned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Ravi's Help

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I posted this like a week ago but my mom had turned off the internet before it loaded, soo...

                                                          

 

Ravi saluted Liv every time she had to visit the morgue. In a very serious voice he would greet her, “Doctor,” and keep a grave expression until she laughed – the first time she had been terrified of the new, much too stern M.E. – and proceed to ask her how her day had gone, how her fiancee was, how her family was.

Soon enough they were very close friends, though she, along with half the other doctors in the hospital, still thought it was weird for someone to be so cheerful when working with corpses.

The night of the boat party, she called him from the dock. “This place is huge,” she laughed, watching someone already on the boat hoot and holler and lean far over the railing. “I haven't gone to any parties like this since my sorority days.”

He chuckled and there was the faint click of metal on metal. “Sorry I couldn't come, I will next time, I promise.”

“Yeah, if I make it through tonight, I'm holding you to that.” she stepped onto the cruise and glance around, choking out a giggle, “Oh my God, Ravi I think I just saw some people exchange drugs. Very openly. Help me.”

Ravi burst out laughing, “Hold on, Liv, just stick by your doctor friend and don't take anything Alex didn't prescribe you.”

Liv wiggled her fingers in greeting to the chubby pharmacist Ravi was referring to, who stood across the deck, squinting suspiciously at the white-haired man who had distributed the baggy of blue and white pills. “I want to leave, but we're already shoving off.”

“Seriously though, Liv,” His voice was almost drown out by the sound of excited yells and the waves crashing against the hull of the craft, but it was his really-serious tone, not the joking one, so she strained to listen. “There are some really weird drugs going around recently that have some weird side-effects. Be careful, don't take _anything._ ”

“I know, Ravi,” she assured him, rolling her eyes. “I'm not nineteen. I have to go, the festivities are starting. See you tomorrow, bye!”

“Have fun!”

 

The next time she saw him, she was dead.

 

Liv knew there weren't very many people in the world who believed in real zombies. She twisted her paling hair between her fingertips as she trudged slowly away from Major's house. He poor confused fiancee-  _ex_ -fiancee had stared after her as she left, his fond smile still frozen on his lips, contrasting greatly with the hurt in his eyes. Not many people, but she knew one.

She hadn't been able to tell Major, she just couldn't. But Ravi was a total nerd, he knew things. He had once shown her the storage closet he kept well stocked in case an actual apocalypse broke out.

“Canned goods and other nonperishables,” he had told her, tapping the side of his nose, “Those are all you need. Those and guns, but I'm not about to try to buy a gun.”

She shivered as she walked into the morgue. But not from the cold, that she could no longer feel, even though she was still soaked to the bone, and the crisp dawn air usually had her shaking, even with a sweater on. But that was when she was alive.

Now she wasn't.

Ravi looked up when he saw her, looking like he was about to crack a joke about staying out all night, but when he saw her, his smiled disappeared as he rushed to her side.

Soon enough, she was wrapped in three blankets and one of his hoodies, but she was still shivering, now with the added bonus of heaving sobs. Ravi just crouched in front of where she sat on the couch, holding her hands in his and rubbing his thumbs along the backs of them.

He waited until she had caught her breath, then prompted her to speak by lightly squeezing her hands. “I was on the b-boat,” she whispered, turning to the t.v. as the news anchor intoned in the background, the picture of a sinking party boat to the left of her head.

“Oh, Liv,” Ravi gasped softly, watching the feed as the boat sank, as people threw themselves overboard.

“Y-you were right,” she shivered, “The drugs were really dangerous. People started losing control and attacking _everyone_.”

She saw him check her over for injuries, furrow his brow at the blood that stained her collar. “Are you... hurt? How did you escape?”

Liv's lip wobbled, and her eyes filled up with tears once more. She whispered. “I didn't.”

At that, his frown deepened. She pulled up her sleeve to show him the jagged scratch marks, saw him reel back.

When he met her eyes again, they flickered to the side of her face and widened in surprise. “Liv, what's happening to your hair?!”

“Really, Ravi, is that what you should be worried about right now?”

“Sorry,” he looked sheepish. “It's just that it's turning completely white.”

Liv sniffled and tugged at the ends, stared at the brownish stains contrasting darkly against the pure white. “Ravi,”

“Hm?” he looked back up at her from where he was still inspecting her arm.

“I think I'm a zombie.”

 

Hours later she sat on a stool in the kitchen, Ravi behind her, cutting her hair above the blood stains in it. He had so quickly accepted what she told him, calmly helping her remember everything that happened the night before and that morning, sorting through every other possibility until she finally told him that she had lost herself and  _eaten someone._ He sat, stunned and looking slightly afraid, before nodding and brushing a hand through her hair. He flinched away at the feeling of blood in her hair, and suggested they wash it, but Liv shook her head and scowled. “I want to cut it off.”

Ravi stood to the side as she washed her hair in the sink, and seeing the worry in his eyes, even after she had just told him the most horrifying thing she could imagine, made her think that maybe she could still live her life.

With Ravi's help, maybe it would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Send me prompts at: piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask !!!


End file.
